Necklace of Love
by NxE-Forever
Summary: My first fanfic on NatsuxErza. One day,Erza and Natsu were walking to the guild when they saw Cana's boyfriend giving her a present...


The morning sky was fresh and shining like a clear milky opal. Erza and Natsu through some consequences happened to be walking together to the guild when they saw….

"Erza, look, look, it is Cana but who is that dude beside her?" inquired Natsu, looking kinda confused.

"It's her boyfriend, you idiot. He's giving her a necklace. It looks really beautiful don't you think so?" asked Erza with slightly more excitement.

"It's only a necklace. Why get so excited over it?" replied Natsu trying to catch a glimpse at Erza's face.

Natsu P.O.V

She is smiling. She looks really cute whenever she does that. I wish she smiles more often.

P.O.V ends

# Few day later #

"Lucy, have you seen Erza? She has been gone for the whole day. I want to ask her to go on mission with us," asked Natsu.

"Sorry, I don't know where she is. Why don't you put that nose of your to use and sniff her out," said Lucy.

"Oh ya, my nose, I forgot. Why didn't I think of using it?" replied Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

Lucy P.O.V

You didn't think of it cause you are an ultimate airhead! Whoever is going to date you is in for a hard time.

P.O.V ends

# After searching for a few minutes, he found her sitting in front of the riverbank. (The same place Gray found her sitting eight years ago.)#

"Erza, what are you doing here, all by yourselves?" exclaimed Natsu while settling down beside her.

"N-Natsu, what are doing here?" asked Erza, turning around in shock.

"You didn't think I did come here to look for you, did you?" asked Natsu with a genuine smile.

"It's not like that. I mean that it is always Gray who finds me here," said Erza, turning back, trying to conceal her shock.

"So you don't want me here? Then I will leave," Natsu said as he got up.

As he turned around, he felt something grab his hand, it was Erza's hand.

"Don't go. I k-keep thinking of Jellal, even though it is pass three months since he went to jail," said Erza with a tear rolling down her eyes.

Natsu felt as if an axe had cut him into two. Seeing the woman he wants to protect with his whole life sad, makes him really upset.

Natsu P.O.V

Why does she always think of him? He tried to hurt her last time. I just don't get her at all. Anyway, I need to think of a way to cheer her. Ahem…. I got it!

P.O.V ends

"Erza, wait here and I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!" yelled Natsu before dashing off.

"U-Uh…Okay," whispered Erza before going back into her thoughts of Jellal.

# Meanwhile #

Natsu P.O.V

Where is that store? I remember going there before….Ah….there it is. Whoa, look at this one it is really nice. It will fit Erza perfectly. I'll buy it.

P.O.V ends

# At the riverbank #

Erza P.O.V

Why do I keep thinking of him? I just wish I could forget him but it is hard. Jellal….

P.O.V ends

"Erza, I'm back. Thanks for waiting," said Natsu said with a huge smile on his face.

"I got you something. Hope you like it."

He handed her a box which was wrapped in a wrapper full of hearts.

Erza P.O.V

Is Natsu giving me present? The last time he gave me a present, it was a dress which I, till now, don't know how to describe. I hope it is nothing stupid that's all.

P.O.V ends

Erza reluctantly open the present. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Is this necklace for me, Natsu?" inquired Erza.

"Yup, it is for you. Do you like it? I got it because it a letter E on it. Hehe," replied Natsu.

"I love it, Natsu" said Erza feeling contented.

Natsu watched Erza as she tried on the necklace. She was smiling happily. He wanted to see her smile but he wanted to hear her say thanks more.

As time passed by, he realized that they were just silently sitting and staring at the river.

Natsu P.O.V

Looks like she isn't going to thank me for it, I better go to the guild. Its getting late and I need to fetch Happy and return home too.

P.O.V ends

"Erza, I got to go now. Goodbye. See you tomorrow," said Natsu as he turned and walked off.

Suddenly, he felt Erza's hand on his wrist, she pulled him closer before giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks, Natsu. Really," whispered Erza into his ear as her face grew redder.

Natsu turned around and walked away his face red as a tomato. However, he placed his hand on the spot he got kissed and grinned to himself.

Erza P.O.V

Why did I just do that? I could have just said thanks normally, stupid heart and gut feeling. But why did he choose a necklace… could it be because of the Cana incident?

P.O.V ends


End file.
